Guitarworld Wiki:Manual of Style
Draft edition, 1.0.5. Revision date, 9/13/2013 'Manual of Style' As a contributor to Guitarpedia, we would like you to take a second to read these guidelines for articles. To make the wiki a more professional and cohesive place, we need all articles to follow these guidelines. Style Guidelines Standard Among All Articles *All articles must start out with the articles name in bold. (For example: Guitar is a stringed instrument.) *Articles must have categories. If it is a general information article, such as, a part of the guitar, something notable about guitar, or a person, put the Category:Information in that article. If writing a chord article, add the proper category. Do this for all articles. If you are not sure what category your article belongs in, contact an admin and he/she will do it for you. *Use proper grammar. Use spellcheck! Properly use comma's, use spaces, capitalize, etc. Follow the English language. *Articles are not a place for opinion. Please state your opinion in the Forums, Blogs, Talk Pages, and Chat. *Articles should not be biased. If you prefer one guitar maker over another, - Or prefer one body style, do not let that opinion show. (If citing a source, this may change.) *Use pictures, but do not abuse them. Pictures illustrate topic. *Add links to any article that would be on the wiki. Do not use the same link more than once, other wise the articles would be plagued with hundreds of links. However, if it is a good length from another link equal to the one you wish to use, you may then put your addition in the article. Information Bridge Articles When writing or editing an general information article, make sure that... #All guidelines of Standard Articles are met. #Use one picture to the right of the article. Not to big, not to small. This picture should immediately show what the article is about. #Do not add an infobox. Chord Bridge Articles When writing or editing a Chord article, make sure that... #All guidelines of the Standard Article are met. #Use an infobox with a soundfile of that chord (on acoustic guitar), with number of variations as the info in box. #Go to Ultimate Guitar.com, All Guitar chords.com, and Jguitar.com to find EVERY variation of the chord. Put the chord diagrams of every variation in Gallery. Guitar Bridge Articles When writing or editing a Guitar/Manufacturer article, make sure that... #Infobox w/picture is used. In infbox, have: Hardware=Gold or chrome?, date it began to be manufactured, Manufacturer, pickups?,avg. price, in production?, body type, and any other information that seems fit. #If a Manufacturer article, also have an infbox, with: Opened, Founder, headquarters, brands, and a link to website. #All guidelines of the Standard Article are met. Accessory Bridge Articles When writing or editing an Accessories article, make sure that... #It is formatted similar to an information article. #It follows the standard article guideline. Images Some very important things to remember when uploading images; 1. Make sure the image is a FREE license. That means it must be released in the public domain, was uploaded by you, given permission to be used, and that credit is given when necessary. 2. When adding the image, give the name "key words" so that other contributors can find pictures they need. For example, "guitar_red_telecaster_fender_strings.jpg". 3. No images can be pornographic, suggestive, or 'adult' in any way. Videos Guitarpedia would love to eventually add videos to the site. Such as reviews, news, etc. If you upload a video, make sure you record the video in a clean room, with a clean background. Also, if you can, add the "Guitarpedia" logo to the bottom corner of the video. See Also *MediaWiki:Templates